Confessions Infinite Stratos Dirty money
by flaming hunter
Summary: Events that would alter an entire world have begun to occur, but to understand this story we must first understand their past. Who were these men\boys? why would they go to such extremes, and why didn't they stop when thing got out of hand?


Events that would alter an entire world have begun to occur, but to understand this story we must first understand their past. Who were these men\boys? why would they go to such extremes, and why didn't they stop when thing got out of hand?

Initiating Dirty money

Two weeks later;]]

A man walking down the city streets his long black jacket swaying with the wind, red shirt and black pants, making him look like an everyday person. To the people around him, he's nothing special to look at.

 _''Quite a turn around don't you think mom, the city's in chaos, no one knows who's a normal person and who could shoot them while their backs are turned.''_

'' _Those bitches aren't so high and mighty now, a guy can actually walk down the street and not expect to-be ordered around like some second class piece of shit.'''_ With these thoughts he continues to walk, making sure not to draw attention to himself.

Bringing up a cigarette he takes in a big breath. ''Man that's good.'' He says, to no one in particular.

A black Pontiac stops right next to him, had anybody paid any attention they would have noticed that it was the same kind a family man would drive.

''Get in.'' A voice says, oddly enough since all the windows were up.

''Yo boss whats up?'' He answers

Now sitting next to him is an Asian man around twenty, wearing a white tuxedo and unkempt dark hair ''We have a meeting with a very important business associate of ours, and they want you there.'' The man said

''Really how come?'' he asks now rather suspicious

''No idea, they just said to bring you along. I didn't ask questions'' The man answers

''So boss who's this?'' At their feet was a blond busty girl, her arms and legs tied, with gags in her mouth to keep her from making a sound. Her eyes red from crying.

''That's furniture, our client wanted it and no you can't have a go at it. They want it in mint condition'' The man tells him, not caring in the slightest for another human beings distress.

Moments later the car stops in an empty apartment building the only signs of people living in there, is only apparent by laundry that was left out to dry. Standing at the entrance was a well built man of African descent.

''Mr. Wong it's a pleasure to see you again and TT it's good to see your alive.'' The black man greets them.

''Indeed it's good to see you again Michael.'' The Asian man now identified as ''Please if you take a look the lamp you ordered it's right in here'' Mr Wong says, while showing Michael to the car, he and TT had just stepped out of.

Looking thru the car door he sees the young woman laying down helpless, after grabbing her thigh to see if she really was inmovilidad he says. ''Good, good I trust it's not been touched?''

''I can assure you it's in mint condition, as to the rest of your orders they will be in within the end of the month.'' answers

''Please help me carry this package to the inside.'' Michael asks them

They do as asked that is TT carries the girl on his shoulder, all the while the look of defeat is completely apparent. She has resigned herself to her fate. Inside the apartment building a room filled with thousands of screens showing from gangbangs, torture and murder are shown.

Making their way to an empty room, Michael gives TT a drink of water from a bottle he had in his pants pocket.

'' does the name blue ring any bells?'' Michael asks

With his eyes slightly widening, but still managing to keep his cool answers. ''No. That name is unfamiliar to me.''

As the room starts to fill with gas a loud thump is heard. TT has just thrown the girl of his shoulder, as he realises what's going on, his only thoughts were. ' _'I have to get out of here.''_

''Relax Timothy that antidote I gave you will keep you from sleeping.'' Michael says, as he sees fall unconscious. ''Here give this to the girl, it would be bad if she died before the Demolition Team sees her.'' Michael says handing TT a second water bottle.

''Timothy I came to bring you home '' Michael says, while smiling at Timothy

At the same time at a hotel named Red Rose, a young man and woman are sharing a room awaiting their friends return. The young woman named Cecilia is sitting by the window looking at the city lights, while athe young man named James is laying down watching tv.

''Yo CC why are you staring out the window like some kind of cat?'' James asks playfully, trying to start a conversation.

''It's just that, James what exactly did you guys do when you worked with my brother?'' CC asks, slightly hesitant not knowing if she wants to hear the answer

…. james just stares at her. ''They seriously sent you out here with us, and they didn't tell you what we do?'' He asks her, not believing what he just heard.

All of a sudden the feeling in the apartment became very tensed ''Cecilia let me ask you something, when your brother started working, did he tell you about what he did?'' James asks Cc now very seriously, long gone was his playful attitude from earlier.

''No he just said that one of his friends helped him get a job, but he never said what it was. When our parents died, he..." Cecilia said, while trying to hide the feeling of dread she now felt

''I get it, I get it. Listen you're not going to like what you're going to hear, but you're apart of this now, whether you like it or not. These last couple of days, you've seen what we have, both technologically, and in form of manpower.''

'' Let me ask you something, Do you have any Idea, how much it cost just to get the tools, to build a working machine. Let alone the resources to make it from.'' James asks her, not expecting an answer

''Wha..What..'' she stutters

''Don't say anything yet, listen no one is going to hire a bunch of Junior High students and give them a decent pay, even if they did the price of living, and such not wouldn't help at all.'' Even if we did somehow manage to put all of our earnings together we wouldn't have enough to pay for a fraction of what we needed.''

''It's true that we stole a lot from junkyards and random places, but let's be honest money talks a lot. There was one place we could make as much as we needed, while at the same time making the connections we would need in the near future. **Cocaine, Angel dust, timer, and so on that's how we started.** Sit down next to me you're apart of this now, so you're going to find out everything.'' He said, while making room for her to sit next to him.

''This how thing didn't start by us wanting revenge. Hell that was the last thing on our minds, at first we tried selling a Tv and a Radio we invented when we first met each other. Lets just leave it at no one believes in you if you don't have money, even if the blueprints have your names on them.

…..''Here's the truth about how we made our money.


End file.
